The Twin Bined
by RobotBoylover
Summary: During a trip to an annual country fair the Space Goofs stubble across a friend they never expected to see on Earth…This friend is in direr need of help escaping from her present location and from further exposure to the outside world.
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Bind….

During a trip to an annual country fair the Space Goofs stubble across a friend they never expected to see on Earth…This friend is in direr need of help escaping from her present location and from further exposure to the outside world.

Hotdogs Can Kill You….

"Gorgious, don't eat another hotdog!" Called a voice with wary concern in it….

"You've consumed 12 already!" Called another somewhat similar voice with a somewhat panicked tone in it…

"Yeah? So be it!" called a mocking voice which belonged the being known as Gorgious as he tried to inject the frank into his mouth…

But one of the other speakers prolonged him by putting their hand to his mouth. "Your over eating can lead to some very dangerous woes that could effect your very heart!"

"Eating all those carbs will kill you…" Continued the two voices separately.

Gorgious looked to the two identical strangers who had challenged his meal time with health awareness, and scowled unpleasantly. "Yeah well knowing too much will be the end of you too! Reading all that hard literature? It makes your mind go funny!"

The individual known as Stereo turned away with a sigh and uttered under his breath… "No Gorgious, it makes your head funny…"

Gorgious did mange to hear the departing being's words and just fanned him off. "What ever!" and returned to eating his hotdog which caused a bad stomach reaction causing him to set off in a dyer search for a washroom immediately…

With the discussion over Stereo continued to walk off into coward, sighing heavily at an unrevealed fact…

"What's the matter with you?" Asked a duller voice to his identical twin on the same body. (Yes Stereo is a two headed being.)

"Gorgious just help me realize a memory that's been stirring at the back of my brain for quite some time now…"

The duller speaker head looked on without very much interest… "Yeah? What's that?"

The somewhat higher pitched head looked down with sadness in his face. "How much I miss Speakers…"

The second head suddenly snapped to conclusion on this verdict and then looked his brother with woeful eyes. "I miss her too…"

The two identical twins dropped their heads in a sullen jest for a second or two when a sudden rush of excited laughter broke their thoughts and caused them to look up at what was coming toward them. It was their friend Bud and he seemed anxious…


	2. Chapter 2

Twin Telepathy!

"What's Bud so- Riled up about?" The twin heads asked in turn as they almost always did as Bud stood a few feet away from them panting.

The two headed, disguised alien looked on in further wonderment as their comrade caught his breath and rushed up to them still panting hard a little…

Stereo took in this moment as a joke and decided to tease Bud about his performance… "Wow Bud…"

"You never run that fast-

"Before…"

"Could it be-?

"That you're watching those fitness tapes we gave you?"

Bud annoying shrugged him off and changed his expression to a happy one. "Knock it off Stereo…I've come to tell you something…There three guys here at this fair who claim that they've captured real aliens and say their going show them off in 3 minutes…"

Stereo looked on unimpressed… "Bud, you know that's a lot of whoy…."

"No alien would be shown in a run of the mill country fair like this…"

"It's an urban governmental myth, that if any aliens are on Earth, they are kept locked away in a penitentiary far below the surface of Area 51…"

"Of course such things are only fantasized…"

This got the other head in a bind as he looked at his brother, irritated a little… "Uh…it's possible not to be a myth…Were not the only aliens who've ever landed on this planet before…"

"Yes…but everyone we've encountered who visited Earth managed to get off of it…"

The other head argued more. "Yes but it STILL might be true…There are other aliens who haven't escaped the Government…."

"You watch too many movies and read too many sci-fi novels!"

"Eck! I'm not talking to you any more!"

Both heads agreed to look away from each other as a result of their dispute and had their eyes closed firmly…

Bud got annoyed of this and shrugged them off, not wanting to take part in it… "What ever Stereo, I just wanted to show you the Alien Hunters as a good friend but seeing as you're arguing it's not important…"

One of the head's cast their eyes at Bud and looked to his twin arguably… "You see, we've got Bud upset…How does your conscience feel about that?"

The other head just cast an eye to him uninterested… "Oh…Go listen to an auto bio CD…

The other head considered this then changed the idea back into an argument but too his recent surprise his brother was not listening…He was stuck off staring into space looking at apparently nothing…

"What are you looking a-

"Quite. Twin telepathy…"

"Then why am I not getting it?"

"Just focus..."

With that the other head closed his eyes along with his brother in toe as they focused their energy on the moment at hand…"

With in the minds of the two twin heads, they could both see one single vision before them…It was the their twin sister Speakers sitting in a giant glass jar, crying her eyes out, one head was anyway…The other seemed more uninterested and dull…

"Why are you crying?" asked the more bored head to her twin who was apparently meeker.

"Why can't you just cut me some slack this time? Were stuck in this jar with no way out except for a concealed hatch that's hidden so well that it's impossible to find in this mess."

The duller head looked up toward the jar unfazed and returned her gaze to her sister… "There's a crack up there imbedded into the glass, I guess to signify the owner where the hatch is."

The other head kept her hand buried in her face. "What's it matter…? As long as we look like this, humans will judge us and run away in terror! Its times like this I really miss our brother!"

"What could Stereo do for us? He got lost himself."

The other head looked up sudden at her sister with reassurance… "You don't mean that, do you?"

The other head sulked her expression and cast her eyes down. "No. But how's recognizing him gonna get us out this mess."

The other head looked at her sister more positively… "Just believe…"

With that the two sisters hugged each other's head together when the duller one pulled away with another opinion… "No more Polar Express for you…"

The meeker head then looked on dumbfounded as the other one turned away.

With that Stereo's vision ended and both heads woke up with a sudden stunned reaction… "We've got to safe her!"

"But we don't know where she is!?!"

All of sudden a strange announcement was made off in the distance and Stereo could just make it out.

"And with our last revealing of the day, we present to you...A two headed alien from other space!"

"SPEAKERS!" Both heads cried in unison and ran off to the direction of the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

The "Dead" Alien…

A bunch of unsatisfied people were gathered around the center of a set up stage looking dismayed and disappointed to what they just saw when Stereo arrived. The two headed being stopped to catch their breath for moment and then glanced around franticly to see if he could catch a glimpse of his sister or not. He spotted her but was not happy with the results….

An identical body similar Stereo's size and frame sat motionless within the case that stood before the crowd. The entire body was almost similar to Stereo's except for one minor detail….Ponytails…Twin ponytails held back by yellow scrunches.

"Speakers!" yelled the head with a shriller voice in a frightened cry. "She's…"

"Dead?" questioned the duller voiced head looking on more doubtful and in thought.

"What are you questioning the thought for? It's obviously as clear as the nose on my face that Speakers hit the bucket awhile ago after our twin telepathy…Which is odd because she looked perfectly health in our vision…"

The other head looked on undeterred… "I know…But that's not the reason I decided to question the idea…"

The shriller head looked to his brother with deep disbelief… "What are you talking about? She's formed the dead position which only goes to show-

The duller head smiled approvingly… "She can truly act…."

The other head gave his brother a "Huh?" then cast his neck to get a better look at his sister again but this time something grabbed his eye's attention… "Wait a minute...There's something inconspicuousabout this scene…"

The duller voiced head looked on happily as it took his brother a few seconds to scan out scene with very, very scrunched eyes. A second later he came to conclusion that his sister's right headed was tongue vibrating ever so slightly as she breathed undoable.

"She's not dead after all!" cheered the shriller head as he turned brother in happy relief…

"Told ya…Well helped configure it…Now what are gonna do about our sister's situation…"

"Leave her to die…The poor dear's fate has been concealed by those naughty humans!!! Stammered a voice with high cry as they wailed on a friend who companied by Stereo. It was Candy another humanly disguised alien who took a fancy to disguising himself as a woman for their little trips outdoors and the person he was wailing on was Etno, the alien's group leader and soul technician on getting back home.

"There, there Candy…I'm sure there's a logically explanation for why Speakers is on display at a human's country fair and why's she's de-Oh who am I kidding?! There is no logical explanation to this mad house of terror!"

Ento turned fiercely to the human beings on the stage and deliver a message both powerful and direct while pointing an accruing finger at them. "You humans are sick!"

The young adult contributors had on stage no idea what he meant and just looked dumfounded to the whole thing. "Sorry, pops…We didn't mean to show you a dead alien…"

"It was alive just few minutes ago before we displayed it…" added in another contributor…

Candy turned around and let go of his sadness and replaced it with rage toward the stage people. "What ever the reason she died… You have no to right to display her like that! It's inhuman thing to do… Not that were humans mind you but-

Candy now realized that the venders were staring at him strangely so Etno nervously escorted him away speaking the humans ton strange to them away from this strange behavior… "My wife…she speaks all sorts of nonsense when she riled about a concept…Really hard to deal with her when it comes to watching Cricket when her soaps on…Let's go dear, gotta get the kids home before school tomorrow…"

One the contributor's looked at his friend slightly dumbfounded… "It's Saturday…"

The other guy just shrugged him off forgettingly but as he did spotted a two headed teen standing idly by the two headed alien girl's capsule, tapping it lightly looking curious…

The guy got slightly irritable with teen's antics and tried to remove him away from the scene… "Hey buddy, No gets to touch the capsules in this profession except for the handlers…"

Stereo looked toward the main contributor slowly and then turned back to the capsule which held the "dead" alien and asked out of the blue which no human could understand or comprehended… "So sorry my good man…"

"It's just we've never seen dead alien this close up before-Which came first the chicken or the stupid idiot with the garlic butter?"

The contributor looked on as if Stereo was nuts but the intention of the fraise did get attention of the "dead" alien…

Ever so slight one of the "dead" alien's eye sockets shuddered open and then closed again...

Stereo had seen all he need to and decided to leave the man just as weirdly as he appeared… "Thank you for your time…"

"We must skedaddle back to our family…"

The contributor just on as Stereo left him dumbfounded…"

"Skedaddle?" muttered the contributor from behind main guy who never left his scene…

"Shut up. Ned…" the irritated contributor commanded he diced out orders further... "See that dead alien is put away and not shown on our next route...I won't have its decaying body distracting the other aliens… Their all devourers…The smell cause them to go nut…"

Stereo looked intensely from the bushes… "Devourers?"

Then the contributor had second change of mind…"You know what…Feed it to them…We don't need the dead smell and they could use the nutriment from it... Besides there getting testy from only those raw chickens we keep feeding them…"

"Will do boss!" Called the other worker as he saluted his instructor and helped him to lift the capsule onto a nearby dolly, and then carefully wheeled it down a nearby ramp to their truck on the left.

Stereo cried in panic as he watched to whole thing… "We've gotta save her…"

"Or die trying…"

"You always have been the bearer of the bad side don't ya?"

"Never mind we have to save Speakers from a dinner date with for real this time…"

"You said a mouthful…"

"Shut up! Let's get in there before they start handing her chuck's out on BBQ forks!"

With that Stereo stood away into the forest trying to get closer to truck without anybody noticing but his friends did eventually come to the conclusion of his absents when he didn't show up to ride home with them on their 5 seater bike…"

"Told this bike was an embarrassment, Ento…Stereo no where to be found…" Mocked Gorgious as he stood next the unhappy leader…

"Shut it Gorgious!" said Etno perturbed…


	4. Chapter 4

Discussions…

Stereo waited in the forest behind the stage exhibit till the coast was clear before him, to make his way up to the open truck. Unfortunately when he got there he had to hold his breath…

Two of the workers who had helped run the alien exhibit were now sitting in front of the open truck hatch, playing Memory…

"This is going to be posed as a problem…"said the duller voiced head as he peered around the corner from the truck to where the men were playing.

"I know… Did you see that hand movement? Not very coordinate is he?" inquired the second head on one the player's moves…

"He's just slow because he's board…All humans get this way once and a while…"stated the duller head broadly.

"But why are they sitting here so down in the dumps right about now? Shouldn't they be feeding Speakers to the 10 Mouthed Eye Thing?"

The duller head turned to his brother with a sarcastic, unpleased face… "Sympathetic aren't you?"

The other head just looked to his brother again. "I'm just informing that their supposed to be in there, feeding Speakers to the 10 Mouthed Eye Thing…Why haven't they done it yet?"

As if an answer to Stereo's recent question, one of the workers sat up straight from his slummed position and cast a eye over to his buddy who was flipping cards over… "Why can't we feed the alien girl thing to the 10 mouthed thing? It's boring out here..."

The other boy looked up bored, fingering a card in his hand and flipping it back over. "You heard Randy…He wants to see the death alien scene for himself…He's never seen a alien ripped to shreds before…Only in the movies and on the TV…"

The second guy spoke up, looking down boredly at a card as he flipped it over… "Ya think Head and Shoulders would take care of the problem….Instead of having the 10 Mouthed Thing take care of everything…"

The other boy just glanced at the card scene beneath him… "Yeah well it has to be done…We to pay some to make up for us…Commandeering those aliens from under Randy's grandfather's noise…"

Stereo's both heads looked together in worry and disbelief… "Sakarine?"

At this very moment the leader known as Randy was coming toward the guys as Stereo glanced toward the scene but unfortunately he marched right pass them and headed toward a hotdog stand on the other side the area where they were faced…

The two guys guarding the truck were so distracted by looking at Randy's sudden mood that Stereo decided to make a all or nothing move to creep into the truck behind them. When the guys finally returned their gaze to the back of the truck, they noticed nothing was there…

Stereo now was peeled inside of the truck on the left….


	5. Chapter 5

A Long Time Unexpected Reunion...

Stereo glanced around the corner from he was pealed to on the wall and peered out over to the humans who had their concerns else where…

"Randy looks really peed off, Mark… Maybe we should help him out…" Said one the boys guarding the truck…

"How are we gonna help him? I have my own emotional problems with the ladies…"

"Will just hand over the best advice we have…"

Mark just sighed… "Ok…"

With that last line said the two guards traipsed off from their post and heading off somewhere else allowing Stereo to break away from hiding....

"Now where would an alien with a similar intelligence level equal to ours be hiding?" said one head curiously while the other joked in response… "In our mirrored refection at home…"

As if a reaction to that comment, one the covered capsules standing behind Stereo vibrated a little equaling his attention…

When Stereo turned around to see the capsule, it vibrated some more and seemed to move across a little…The contents of the capsule where trying to move itself…Or a least one was…

Stereo had seen enough to know this was what he was looking and walked over to the jar un-reveal it…

Stereo flung the covering off the case and smiled what he saw staring back at him…A red alien with two heads wearing yellow scrunches stared back him with different expressions…The left head didn't looked too amused at any that was going on and the right looked pitifully at the stranger before like she had had enough of everything…

"We knew we'd find you here!" Cried the shriller head on Stereo's body…

"Were going to get you out of here, ok?" said the calmer head…

Both of Speaker's head's looked at each and then back at the stranger in front of them… " **Achi-baba"**

"**Ih!" Replied Stereo's heads in unison…**

"**Stereo!" Cried Speaker's both heads joyfully and hugged the glass hard as if they would never see their bother again…"**

**Stereo hugged back on the other side of the capsule and Speaker spoke in a more suitable language most people could understand English…**

"**What are you dressed as human? Better yet why do you even look like one for that matter?" Asked the meeker head…**

**Stereo smiled and answered back proudly… "Ento's SMTV machine finally had a break through and was able change alien DNA into surrounding local folk if- Only for 24 hours…" **

**Speakers's left head smiled a bit… "So he finally got it right after 220 hundred times on our planet…"**

**Stereo corrected her… "Actually he got on the 224****th**** time…**

**Speakers's right head looked on remorseful to Stereo in sadness… "Why didn't you come home after you left Zigma B for that picnic…Mom assumed the worst after a 2 month abscesses with out any calls or even a transmission that you were out in the universe.."**

**Stereo sighed… "Yeah well that's the thing about being lodged on Earth-The transmissions suck…"**

"**Awe isn't that to bad… I put a word in for you at Area 52, when I deliver you both to Sakrin!" Said a mocky voice from behind the two aliens…**

**Both the two heads turned to face the ingrate voice ahead them and came face to face with the leader alien hunter's group-Randy…**


	6. Chapter 6

Run!

"You have to get out of here while you still can…Randy if captures you like this there go your chances of becoming alien again." Whispered the meeker head of Speakers to Stereo in a bizarre alien langue so the humans wouldn't understand…

"You mentioned you only had a 24 hour time period, remember? Its not helping you just to stand here…Leave…Will distract them while you escape…" The other head chipped in also in an unreadable langue to humans…

Stereo his palms against glass and looked down at her promisingly and clear… "We shall not-leave you…" (Which he absentmindedly said in English…)

"And neither shall I…" Grinned Randy, directing both alien's attention…. He was holding some kind of galactic alien blaster towards Stereo which made the two head quiver… "The Shock Net 2000…A gift confiscated from the people of Electrode 1… It makes about just anyone talk…Now answer the question: Who are you and what planet do you hail from? The two Little-Miss-Smarts-Brains over there haven't said a word yet…"

Stereo's shriller head turned to his sister with a grinned whisper… "Good work Speakers…"

"I….Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…… EEEEEEE….Ohhhhhhhhh!" Stammered Randy as he began to move in a bizarre motion…

As Stereo looked on bewildered to this, he noticed somebody winking at him the far right corner of the bunker as they moved out of sight...

"Etno!" cried Stereo joyously...

"Time get to get us out of here yet...? There's a crack in the glass to signify where the hatch is…Put your finger in it and push against the laid with all your might…" Clearfield Speaker's left head…

Stereo did as he told while and managed to pull the top open while extending to Speakers so she could climb out…

While Speakers clambered up out of the cage, she caught glimpse of Randy running around the truck bunker screaming in pain as a little pink chameleon flicked his tongue at the back of one of Randy's heels…

"What it that?" Asked the duller head of Speakers…

"Candy's chameleon, Carmine…He's here to help us…-Keep your focus now…" Said the duller head first, followed up by the shiller one as they hoisted Speakers out the canster…

"Whoops!" Speakers lost her gripping and fell right on her brother…

"Sorry…"

"Nothing broken…Come on lets-get out of here…" Said the boys as they hoisted Speakers up by her elbow and made a break for it, whistling to Carmine in the process…

The lil left lizard Randy alone to coward nearby as he sprinted away out the bunker, following his friends…


	7. Chapter 7

A Familiar Face.

Stereo and Speakers rounded a corner quickly between two large black tents in their attempt for escape and caught their breath heavily.

"Is he gone?" asked the meeker head of Speakers.

"I'll check." replied the duller head of Stereo as he cast his view around the open of the fair grounds. "I don't see him."

"What are we gonna do then? We can't walk around like this. People might see at us." Speakers's right head panicked.

"They did see us, some little earthling made a crude jester in calling us fat when we past by while his friend beside him made his views clear in a maniacal chuckle, saying how ugly we were." Observed Speakers's left head.

"Kids can be cruel…Sympathized Stereo's right head. "Episally little earth meanies like that, I heard their comments too." added in the right head.

"Why didn't I here them?"

"You were busy paying attention on trying to get ahead; I just caught wind of it."

The other head was slightly agitated by his brother's somewhat snooty boastfulness and was prepare to threaten him with a fist when Speaker's right head cut in on the motion. "Stop it the two of you, this isn't getting us anywhere. We have to get out of here before Randy catches up."

"Which he will cause he's a persistent little bugger. A dewen which was also housed in the truck with us tried to escape last night and would of been was almost successful if Randy had not been there outside at the same time."

We only saw the dewen escape the truck, you know how their liquid anatomy allows them to phase even the tiniest of cracks, well he only probably so far as three steps before we heard the scream…" trailed of Speakers's right head glumly.

Speakers's left head filled in for her sister's withdrawal. "The scream was mixed in a series cracking electric volts...." By this point the left head had trailed off too.

Stereo gasped. "You don't mean- the net?!!"

Speakers's heads nodded in unison poorly which caused Stereo more concern. "Is he-

"He's alright- Just extremely paralyzed." answered Speakers in the traditional two head way.

"You could be a little more sympathetic!" argued the right head to the left's previous comment.

"I am sympathetic; I just have a different chosen demeanor then you."

"Meaning?" insisted the other head irritated.

"I'm not perky..."

"Perky?!? You sarcastic sophisticated moron!"

"Intellectual art freak with too much optimism."

"Ovvv! You- Began the right head in dispute with a fist raised but was distracted by another voice…

"Excuse me ladies but fighting will get you no where."

Speakers turned at the sound of the voice and her right head lit immediately.

"Etno!"

"You're a sight for sour eyes."

"About time Ento, Speakers was just about to go into a rage round." Stereo's left head added in boredly.

"And why didn't you stop it?"

"Were not scripted too." answered the same head with a giant script in his hand.

"He's supposed to sit back and do nothing while we fight." mused Speaker's right head.

"Well be that as it may we have other maters to attend to. We have to get you out of here unseen without speculation."

"Leave that to us..." jeered the right head of Speakers as the left personality withdrew a large black cloak from her pocket.

"You still have that thing?" Asked Stereo's left head. "Yep- Comes in handy when we need to sneak to around at night." broken in both heads.

"OR NOW!" screamed Ento in a sudden panic "RUN!" Both two heads looked in the direction he was facing and saw Randy standing there with the net blaster, armed and ready.

"Gotta!"

Stereo and Speakers took in panic with Etno and followed him into the bushes at a mad rush.


	8. Chapter 8

She's Not Dead?

The three aliens ran through the surrounding forest and stopped short of listen to Etno and catching their breath.

"Listen to me carefully, we have to head north because that's were the bike and the others are."

"Will follow you anywhere as long as it's away from Randy, that boy's demented." said Speaker's right head.

"He's plans to hand us over to a guy named Sakrine who in turn wants to rip our organs apart and tear us limb by limb." said Speakers's left head somewhat sorrowful.

"Well we aren't going to let that happen to you, I can assure it. We've been out hiding Sakrine for 3 years and we appear to do fine."

"That's exactly the problem…"

The three alien turned to the sudden voice with fear in their fibers.

"My grandfather wanted you all back at Area 52 originally where he could study you properly and dissect your organs but I see another route around this…"

"And that would be?" questioned Etno, protecting Stereo and Speakers who shuffled behind him.

"I take you all on the road as side show freaks and it slows down the process you being dissected."

"No we rather pass..." pressed Etno.

"But why are you dissecting them at all honey-cakes?"

"Tess? What are you doing here-"

Randy turned around at the sudden voice in question and found himself staring back at nothing.

"Those swine hoppers…" mumbled Randy to himself as he found out he'd been doped and chased after the retreating aliens.

"Where did you learn to mimic that voice Speakers?" asked Etno admiringly.

"Randy's girlfriend: Tess who also comes along on tour as Randy's personal show girl." Said Speakers's left head as they ran.

"The poor thing believes she that can change Randy for the greater good and stop him from bringing aliens in for display. She apparently also works for Sakrine too but as a double agent. She tries to set free the aliens of Area 52 with an elite team of other doctors in secret before Sackrine can get to them. But it's a very sad business in the end because not everyone is so lucky…" continued Speaker's right head.

"So some humans aren't so bad?" muttered Stereo's left head.

"Well at least not her…. But we aren't exactly sure what to make of the rest of this species." said Speakers's left head

"Considering the way they treated us…Locking us in a giant glass canister, showing us off to millions of people as a carnival act over the last 3 months and feeding us only cold chicken."

"Duck!" cried Etno suddenly as he pulled the doubled headed beings down.

With that said an electric crackling net shot over their heads and soured out of the incoming bush in front of them causing a slight scream from the other side.

"Candy!" cried Etno fearfully, recognizing the voice and making a split through the wild hedge.

"He's alright." called Gorgious from the incoming scene, holding a fainted Candy. "He just over winded from the sight of a Shock Net 2000?"

"Did get he get hit?" Inquired Etno fretfully, going up to the passed out alien.

"No, he's was just over barred by it. You know how he is." said Gorgious.

"Stereo, give me Carmine, his kisses are the only thing that can revive Candy in times such as this."

Stereo reached into his left pocket and produced the tiny lizard which he colleted earlier unseen and handed it to Etno."

"Ok. Good, Carmine: Smochie-Smochie,Candy." coaked Etno holding the lizard directly next to Candy's left cheek.

The lil guy pawed Candy's face with a few swift licks of his tonge and awoke his owner.

"Ahhh…I had the strangest dream… I was sorrounded by darkness and you weren't there, nighter where you, or you or you Stereo and you eighter Speakers…SPEAKERS?!?"

Speakers just nodded and said nothing to help ease the sitution.

"But she was dead, I saw you!" cried Candy petrified.

"We are actors extraordinaire!" chirpped Speakers's right head proudly.

"Yeah but being extraordinaire won't out wit Randy."

Which is why be have to move now!" called Etno "Listen to me all you the best you can. I know things are a little kerbobbled right now but we need to get out of here. A alien hunter is on his way and he won't stop until were all doomed so mount the bike and get moving."

As the other aliens did as instructed Etno turned to the double beings beside him. "We need you aswell Stereo. "

"But what her?" asked Stereo's right head inquiring Speakers.

"Yes, that is hard…" said Etno pondering the connundrum.

"Not in the least…" said Speaker's right head as the left withdrew from her pocket a meduim sized hovering orb.

"A hover spahire?" Inquired Etno.

"This way we can keep up to you through the trees." said Speakers's right head. "I doutb Randy can run that fast to keep up to a hover spahire."

"Well lets go now incase." said Etno. "Stereo?"

Stereo was still minding Speakers…

"Will be fine…" awsered Speakers's right head tenderly to her unsure brother while they clasped hands.

"We really don't want to lose you again." said Stereo's left head gazing at Speakers's left head.

"Will stick together." said Speakers's left head humbly which in turn cases all four heads to laugh happily and ressured Stereo.

"Seriously though - don't let psyco-path near you." said Stereo in usion as her broke hands with Speakers and headed to the bike.

As Stereo mounted the bike Etno called out: "Everyone ready?"

Everyone else called back a different formation of yes and heaved off as Etno saluted Speakers who trailed of into the wood on her hover spahire. (Which she stepped on after talking to Stereo.)


	9. Chapter 9

Unleashing Chaos...

Speakers had to be very careful when she took her reproach on the woods again because Randy was still there, distracted while listening to a phone call.

"Listen Sir… I didn't intentionally let her escape…It was another two head…"

"What are you talking about, another two head? You should have handed her over to me in the first place! Not have gone galloping all over the country as a traveling circus! I don't need the MIB on my case again…I escaped from them once!"

"Let's not go over that again…Wait what's that?"

Randy directed his attention to a nearby bush that had previously rustled where Speakers was hiding close at hand behind a tree.

"I'll get back to you…" said Randy as he clasped his cell phone shut…

"What are we gonna do?" asked Speakers's right head nervously. "We said we'd stay in toe with the others..."

"We shall but first a little fun…" said Speakers's left head as she whispered into her sister's ear.

"That'll work…"

As Randy neared the bush the rustling abruptly stopped and a loud howl erupted replaced the activity…

"Wolves……Yeah right…Let's see this wolf…" said Randy as he parted the bush and came face to face with a ghost wolf? (Speakers had actually set off a hologram projection of a wolf like creature from her home planet on their hover spire to delay their fiend further…"

"Since when are wolves yellow and have two tails?" Randy asked to himself as he peered over the graphic.

"Since our planet's been turning!" Screamed Speakers's right head as the alien came zooming out for behind the tree and making a grab for Randy's gun in the run for it.

"You come back here!" called the unarmed brute. "That's stealing!"

"Technically you stole it first from the Electrode 1 beings- Were just recovering it…" Said Speakers in union as the side left of the alien pointed the gun defensibly at Randy while he tried to pursue them…

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Called Randy as he stopped short of catching his breath…

"Good luck getting home!" cackled Speakers's right head as they carried on further. "Where are Etno and the others?"

"Monster Men?" called Speakers's left head abruptly as she slowed the sphere a halt…"

"Over here Speakers…" called an irritated voice from the opening of the trees right of the alien.

When Speakers emerged from the wood, she met two angry faces glaring at her from the bike, two sitting beings sitting nearby by eating popcorn, staring at the wood and one displeased brother.

"We do not go flaunting our existent like that, you could be seen!

"By who? They deer and the rabbits don't care…They see aliens drop in here all the time."

"By Bushmen and pass-byers in cars… You skidded too close to the edge of the trees that time…"

"But showing Randy a picture of Twin Tail and then threatening him with a gun was classic!" cheered Gorgious.

"Yeah, you'd be great in a movie back home…" piped Bud.

"Were getting there Bud…If someone would drop the idea that she can be a surgeon…"

"I will be one if you'd show the will to assist…"

"Acting is my passion-

"Enough you two! We've got a long way to and it's getting late…Speakers in order to keep you with us I'm afraid I have to take drastic measures… Randy might come back… Bud, give me your yard leash…"

"But Etno that's cruel… I like the zapping feeling when I stray too far but Speakers might not…"

"Not a- yard leash Ento, please….Pleaded Speakers in union as Bud pulled out something out his pocket for the leader.

"Sorry but it's for your own good…Try to stay close but not seen…" said Etno while clasping a grey shackle to Speakers's right foot and another shackle to his position on the bike.

"What about when we reach town Etno?" asked Stereo's right head.

"She'll be unclasped and will just have to follow us from a distance as not to draw attention."

"Like the grim repair walking down the street won't give much attention…." Snickered Gorgious as he mounted the bike.

"Shut it Gorgious… stated Etno, positioning himself on the bike… "Come on everyone, let's move…"

"Oh…I hope the poor dear doesn't get shocked…" muttered Candy…

"She won't Candy, if she stays within boundaries…"

"What'cha gonna do with the Shocking Net, Speakers?"

"Give it Ento when we get back to your safety zone…" Said the right head of Speakers.

"Let's move people…I don't want to be out here when the real wolves arrive…" called Etno…

Thus the aliens set off again and this time as she entered wood, Speakers's still noticed her brothers' sullen faces…She had broken a trust with him by setting foot by Randy…

*The yard leash that was mentioned but not really in action extends to about 10 feet and will shock the wearer on the other end if they go any further… The leash is from Zigma B.


	10. Chapter 10

A Change for the Better...

After sometime of traveling through the wood the aliens reached a hilltop over looking the city where their house laid…

"Well, this is where we free you…" said Etno to Speakers as he clambered off the bike and undid the lock on her ankle.

"Uh, how are we going to explain the Grim Riper floating next to us when we enter city?" asked Gorgiou**s**

"Well obviously get of the hover sphere then Gorgoius but a problem still presents- The humans might still stare us, I mean nobody around has bright red skin. " said Speakers's left head from the right one.

"Unless their officially sun burnt but your right, your redder than that…" mused Gorgious.

"We could try to conceal ourselves by flying above the city?" offered Speaker's left head…

"No, you could stray into an airplane or a helicopter or worst might people look up, plus even doing that would insure people when you landed."

"Why don't we just use-the SMTV on her?" asked Stereo, gesturing to the rear of the bike where several boxes were piled up behind him. "It's right here with all the artery cloggers."

"What's it doing here?" asked Etno as he went to investigate.

"Oh, I wanted to bring it so I could talk to the animals at the petting zoo there…" admitted Bud.

"We can already talk to animals, lame-brain!" piped Gorgious. "Just talking to them in public is embarrassing..."

"I know that…I just wanted to get up and personal with the bunnies and ask them where Watership Down was, I wanted to roll down that hill…" muttered Bud.

"You're a real a basket case sometimes you know Bud?" insulted Gorgious. "Hey can't call me a basket case! I'm egg carton case! Soft and I can hold up to 12 show topics in my head at the same time!"

"You're also cracked…"

"Enough you two… Now we have to get down to business. Speakers in order for you to go on I'm an afraid you must become what we are…"

"But Etno, she's already an alien…" called Stereo's head with the dryer voice.

Everyone burst out laughing at this remark except Etno who was stone faced and serious as usual…

"I meant temporally human but momentarily recalibrating the seat count there's a issuing of no room, so do any of you have any ideas on what we should?"

"What about a change into some kind of animal?" offered Speakers's left head.

"Like a platypus…Oh they are so cute!" A quipped the right head, clasping her hands together, tilting her head to the side a bit and closing her eyes merrily.

"I don't know you…"

"Ahhh, a girl after my own heart…" cooed Candy doing the same gesture with his eyes open.

"You're not a girl…" muttered Gorgious.

"MUST you remind me!"

"Actually we have an idea…" chirped Stereo's shrill head, gaining everyone's attention…

The two head was clasping Carmen….

* * *

Two minutes later a red two headed chameleon was hanging out of Stereo's left pocket as the aliens moved onward.

"Why did he choose this form on us again…" asked a filmiarer sacastic voice.

"I think he's still upset with us about going towards Randy…"

"Figures…"

"At least that SMTV transformation wasn't as bad we thought it would be upon being coaxed into it. It was actually kinda fun…"

"Than shrunk? Look at me,I'm like 24 inches tall!"

"Were."

"Whatever."


	11. Chapter 11

So everyone can keep track and not get confused, I'm going to break up Stereo and Speakers' names so they are easier to identify instead of saying the left head of Stereo or Speakers' right head. It's very tedious. From now on Stereo's left head will be called Ste (he has the shriller voice of both heads) and the right head will be called Reo (The one with the duller voice). Speakers' left head will be called Spea (the one who is sarcastic) and the right head, Kers (The easy going one).

What's Real?

There was an electric zapping noise, followed by several error transformations until Speakers' right form was regained again.

"Does the room stay wobbly? asked the right head of Speakers.

"That'll desist as you get use to it, Kers." said Bud helpfully.

"Who's Kers, Bud?" inquired Etno.

"We've gotta start giving proper names out here. Two heads' can't go around following one name anymore, it's too confusing for the rest of us. Look at Stereo, we've been calling him "Stereo" for years and aren't sure if he's a he or a they."

Speakers' left head snickered. "That's the oldest trick in the book…One knows if were one person or two." Speakers' left head snickered.

"Except us.." chimed Kers.

"Whatever your game is , you can disuse it later, some of us would also like to revert back to normal swell." said Gorgious, a little cranky.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to eat us." tested Speakers' left head as she and sister moved out of way for the grump to sit down. "Oh and call me Spea, if were playing name break-up. Right Bud?"

"That's the idea… I've already got Stereo's i. swell…Ste and Reo…

"Cute, Bud but what about when we play it as one being,"

"Then we just stay under one name. Mind boggling isn't…" giggled Kers.

"I need assistance putting away my things from the fair… Speakers, would you help me before Gorgious- began Candy who had just reverted back to his usual green self.

"He's already on route Candy." muttered Etno now occupying the chair.

"Why didn't you warn me…Come on girl…We need to teach that alien who's boss…" hissed Candy dragging the female two head out the door.

"Doesn't Gorgious bite?" asked Kers.

"Not if your armed, with huge sausages, if which he hasn't already eaten…" muttered Candy's voice dying away.

Etno, now returned to his original appearance,appeared next to Stereo who was still looking at the empty doorway even after the two ETS had left.

"What's wrong, old boy? I thought you'd be pleased to have your sister returned to you? I know I would if my one of my family members came down…"

"That's just it, Etno, why is she here? Not that I'm not trilled but its been 38 years since we crash landed here." said Ste.

"What exactly brings her here now and is she really, REALLY, real and not some robotic alien thing?" asked Reo.

"Don't let Gorgious' talk blind you, she's really for real, I can just feel it…" said Ste

"How do you make that recollection?" asked Etno, intrigued.

"Speakers and we are twins." remarked Reo "She's five minutes younger then us."

"And you assume you have Twin Telepathy which would account for your left head's feeling now?"

"We don't assume it at all, we have such an ability, with the extra talent of Mind Vision, the rare side effect found only within our race to whom are born twins. began Ste.

"It's a ability that lets us see our sister when she's in a terrified mess and vies versa." concluded Reo.

"I'm well aware of the story of Mind Vision, but sadly only consider it to be a tale which is conversed among two headed folk ; seeing as It hasn't been scientifically proven yet with the infrequent number of two headed twins and the seeming fact it doesn't exist within other races of twins on our planet." said Etno, logically.

"It exists, Etno. That's all we can say further on it." said Ste.

Yes, well, let's put ideas aside and make peace between Candy and Gorgious before the kitchen is destroyed. You should probably consider changing back though first… I'm sure it would make your sister feel more at ease with the adventure she's been on." said Etno, walking away.

"Disbelief spawns through everyone we lay this subject too." remarked Reo to his brother.

"Well, they don't have to belief it. We know it exists." assured Ste

"Yes, but really, why should we even acknowledge it? It's kinda a useless power." said Reo

"Why do you say that." inquired Ste , a little miffed at the fact his brother was suddenly de-missing their ability from out of no where.

"It's just the fact that this power doesn't do anything for us except let us see our sibling in danger. It didn't show us where she was at the fair, a miracle and our mindless conclusion did."

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" asked Ste more perturbed.

"This whole thing just attracts so many bizarre questions… (sigh) It's could be just Gorgious' disbelief getting to me." answered Reo. "Let's go ask her."

"After we change…" reminded Ste.

As the two head made their way to the SMTV, they spotted Bud in a bunny form sliding down from the top of the chair which sat in front of the TV, only to land on his head in the seat below. "This isn't even close… Hey, Stereo wheres-

"In Hampshire, England, Bud." Answered Reo.

Extra info:

In my story, the people of Zigma B don't reproduce as fast as the human race do. The regular life span for a Zigma is 500 years, so they aren't in need or have the desire to mate… Twins though are common to the planet but Two Headed twins are rarer.

Glossary:

Zigma B (the official name of the Space Goofs' planet)

Mind Vision:A RARE side affect of twin telepathy found only in two headed twins on Zigma B. The ability allows said twins two see each other when in danger and has a unlimited travel span. (Mind Vision is something I created for my story and is not a power of real life Twin Telepathy, as far I know, I'm not a twin. :) )


	12. Chapter 12

Rough Spots...

When Stereo, in his regular red blood form, entered through the kitchen doorway, downstairs, he met a strange sight before him: Gorgious was standing there with a giant caldron wedged in his mouth among a ransacked room while Etno stood before a roughed up Candy and Speakers, scolding them for their apparent actions.

"…As I state again, this is not the way we conduct ourselves, on this or any other planet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Etno." muttered Candy as Speakers nodded both heads in unison

"Great, now get the caldron out of Gorgious's mouth before he tries to ingest it and tidy this area up, we don't live like pigs…Except for Gorgious's account…" said Etno, walking away, somewhat agitated, with his hands behind his back.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" came a muffled voice from Gorgious.

"Your expected abrupt manner." said Etno, lightly, leaving the room

"What happened here?" asked Reo, approaching the scene, only to be met in a sudden emotional hug by Speakers.

"It's really you…" muttered Spea, her voice weak.

You doubted?" asked Ste playfully.

"You know I did…" reminded the left head. "It's part of my nature…"

"Some suggest it was your whole nature." joked Ste, lightly.

"Those some can say all they want…"

"I believed in you but still somewhat doubted…" said Kers.

"That's all right, we doubted-too..Yet we still do…" mixed Stereo.

Speakers broke away from the hug… "You guys really-want proof, huh?" asked the girls. "Well, after we take care of this mess, We'll -show what's in that crash proof case we brought, that was removed from our person before the SMTV transformation into a lizard."

"Not to sound doubtful either but showing what ever you brought with you won't convince a few here. Don't get me wrong, I think your telling the truth but Etno and Gorgious - Stop whining, you got this treatment for trying to bite at me!" said Candy while trying to remove the caldron from Gorgious's mouth.

"IT WAS SPEAKERS' FAULT, SHE TOSSED YOU THE CALDRON!" muffled Gorgious.

"Only to stop your assault on Candy." said Spea, as she and Kers moved over to assist the smaller alien.

THAT'S THE WAY THINGS ALWAY ARE AROUND HERE!" mumbled Gorgious.

"Well, maybe we can assist you to change things…" grunted Spea, as she and Kers strained on the caldron handle.

"Don't give anything away yet!" remarked Kers.

"What are you two babbling about?"

"We-

POP!

The caldron separated from Gorgious's mouth…

"Oh…Oh… It feels so good to get that out of my mouth…Why I outha tear her in half!"

"You'd be doing us a favour." retorted Spea, as Kers giggled slightly.

"Yeah well, maybe Splicer can come and help." said Gorgoius in a built fury,

There was a sudden iced feeling speared through out the room.

"Well, one thing is certain Gorgious, you definitely are real." hissed Spea angrily, as she turned to leave with Kers remaining silent.

"Way to go, Gorgious! Bringing up her ex-psychotic flirt who tried to cut her in half is a very good people skill, indeed." growled Candy.

"Hey, she was originally the one who wanted that procedure." Gorgious tried to argue even though he secretly felt bad about pulling the Splicer card…He was just so peeved about the caldron incident he used the only thing he knew would sting Speakers.

"You know how being reminded of the whole mess hurts her, even though it was her cause." said Candy torn between feeling sorry for Speakers and being reminded the the girl created her own dilemma...

"So, it'd make matters better now if I go apologized…" said Gorgious, guiltily as his stomached growled slightly… "Maybe after a little luncheon-

"March! snapped Candy, pointing towards the kitchen doorway where the girl had exited.

…..

Speakers had found her way into the living room after Gorgious's remark, where Stereo was present with Etno. Stereo previously had snuck out of the kitchen while the others were busy with Gorgious and the caldron, seeing everything was ok and then sought out Etno to discuss a sudden out the blue inquiry of importance… The three since had been conversing about Etno's team being stranded on Earth and how they had to get by.

"So, what is this exactly, Speakers?" asked Etno while sitting on the couch in the living room with the item the she-alien had brought in hand.

"It's a crash proof case, obviously, Etno…" replied Kers, while snickering which in turn got her brother laughing as well while leaving Etno stone faced.

"Enough…" the leader muttered.

As the two heads settled down again from hard laughter, Ste wiped a tear from his left eye as Reo spoke. "So, before we get into the crash proof case, I'd like to prove out Candy's word and see if your who you say you are."

Both of Speakers' heads grabbed a piece of their face in the clutch of a hand and pulled their skin up over their heads, revealing their skulls.

"Enough?" asked Spea

"Yes..Uh…Now please, un - disclose yourselves before your inner liquids leak out…" cringed Etno.

The girls replace their faces back on.

"Now, i think it's time you told us everything on your part Speakers, we told you ours…" said Etno gently. "Even though you were suppose to be cleaning up a kitchen…"

"Request to Gorgious to why that didn't happen…" sneered Kers.

"Ladies, please…" Etno concluded.

"But what about the others, Etno?" asked Reo.

"Right…" said Etno standing up, boredly and taking a megaphone out of his left pocket. "ZIGMAS', ASSEMBLE, DOWNSTAIRS IN THE LIVING ROOM. LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA…. I REPEAT, ZIGMAS' ASSEMBLE, DOWNSTAIRS IN THE LIVING ROOM. LA-LA- "

"Alright, were coming!" steamed Candy walking through the door with Gorgious close behind." Just stop with that official emergency LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-ing . it's annoying!"

"Yeah, you even got it on the SMTV…" muttered Bud, walking in as well.

"It's fitting music for our changes but we'll debate that later…Speakers has something to tell us…Girls?"

Both heads of Speakers smiled brightly as they faced the newcomers…

"Your finally going to get home-if we have anything to say about it…And we do."


End file.
